<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Kind of Shoes Do Spies Wear? by TheSunshineDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211498">What Kind of Shoes Do Spies Wear?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunshineDragon/pseuds/TheSunshineDragon'>TheSunshineDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Angst, Fighting, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm not going to tag them all, Team as Family, mysterious organizations, see I did change the tags after the second chapter, there's so many people between these three groups</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunshineDragon/pseuds/TheSunshineDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Agency out hunting freelance secret agents and spies to supply their Stadium, Seventeen makes it their mission to take down the organization once and for all, before anyone else falls into its clutches.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Agency's Most Wanted List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Summary will probably change once I get a handle on what's actually going to happen *sighs in impulsive writer*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeonghan stared blankly at the irate detective in front of him. He knew he was getting on the man’s nerves, with not answering his questions or outright making the answers conflict, but he really couldn’t answer them honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Then again, being honest wasn’t exactly in his job description.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll ask again, why were you breaking into Mr. Risatti’s house? Where are the stolen items?” The detective slapped a folder onto the metal table that Jeonghan was inconveniently cuffed to. “Answer the questions!”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan leaned back casually in the chair, recrossing his legs, and shrugged. “I never broke into his house. I was looking in his bushes for my cat and a paranoid neighbor called the police. Why am I, a perfectly law-abiding citizen, under arrest, again? Just because of a neighbor saying I was suspicious?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were seen running from the scene of the crime, running from the cops, and just a couple minutes ago you said you were at the bar and before <em>that</em> you were at a book club. Which is it? Are any of your stories the truth?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan pretended to look forgetful, waving his uncuffed hand around. “My memory these days, it isn’t what it used to be.” He let the tiniest bit of sorrow seep into his tone, sarcasm just under that.</p><p> </p><p>The detective’s face was flushed red at this point (Jeonghan was feeling <em>very</em> pleased with himself, but he was careful to keep his face serene as possible and not smirk), looking very mad and confused, a truly interesting combination for a facial expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should take a break, detective,” Jeonghan said, leaning forward. “You look like you’re about to explode.”</p><p> </p><p>Nostrils flaring, the detective did indeed stomp out of the grey room, slamming the door behind him, leaving a smirking Jeonghan behind.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>At this rate, Yoon, you’re going to set the record for irritating the most officers and detectives in the precinct</em>.” Woozi’s voice crackled over the comm hidden in Jeonghan’s ear, sounding vaguely amused.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought Hoshi had that title?” Jeonghan said, lips barely moving as he examined the handcuff currently keeping him tied down. He pulled out a paper clip and thin rod from the inside of his jacket sleeve and set to work, being as discreet as possible and hoping the detective wouldn’t come back too soon. You would think they would update the locks on these things every once in awhile, way too easy to pick.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Argue over who’s got what title later</em>.” Seungcheol’s voice sounded loudly over the comm, making Jeonghan wince at the volume. “<em>We have other priorities right now.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“You sound like you’re running, Cheol,” he commented, noting the elder’s heavy breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>That’s because he is.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, well, I’m trying to make it to the precinct before any other suspiciously high-ranking officer from the Agency does.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m perfectly capable of getting myself out of here…wait, high-ranking officer? The Agency?”</p><p> </p><p>Woozi suddenly groaned and Jeonghan could practically hear him throwing his head back against the headrest of his chair in frustration. “<em>Yeah, the Agency dispatched an agent to the precinct five minutes ago. You don’t have much longer. How did I miss that?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan fiddled with the lock a little harder. Temperamental little bugger wasn’t wanting to open. Maybe they had updated the locks. “Cheol?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’m almost there. Three minutes, tops.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>What in the world have you done to get on the Agency’s top one hundred most wanted, Jeonghan?</em>” Wonder tinted Woozi’s voice, the secret seeking little weasel. Must have looked up his file. How inconvenient.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want to know,” Jeonghan and Seungcheol said at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Coups, you’re not going to make it in time, the car just parked</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I am going to make it, the precinct’s just in sight.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my detective friend is back, lovely.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Aahhh, gotta love the smell of crap going down in a precinct at one in the morning</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>Woozi leaned back in his chair and stretched, bones cracking and popping in place. He heaved a sigh of relief as he heard the front door open, clicking off the notification from the security alarm, hearing the loud greetings of several members as Jeonghan and Seungcheol came in.</p><p> </p><p>That had been way too close of a call. Again. The third time that month, the second in the last week alone. Close calls were not something his group was known for (unlike other adrenaline junkies he could name) and he wasn’t interested in starting a record. He needed to start a debugging program and see what was causing the problems. It was like his system was glitching, causing it to be several minutes behind.</p><p> </p><p>There was a quiet knock on the door before it creaked open, startling Woozi out of his thoughts, hand drifting towards the gun lying on his desk. Vernon’s head poked in, before he shoved his body through the crack in the door, using his foot to shut the door behind him. In his hands he held two bowls of steaming ramen, and it wasn’t the instant kind from the looks of it.</p><p> </p><p>Woozi perked up immediately and reached out, eager for the life-giving sustenance, Vernon laughing quietly at the elder’s eager expression as he handed one of the bowls over. “Mingyu decided to go fancy tonight with the midnight snack,” he said, sitting down on the single couch that occupied Woozi’s computer room.</p><p> </p><p>Woozi made an appreciative noise around the noodles he was working on consuming. “It’s fantastic. Pass my compliments to the chef.”</p><p> </p><p>It was quiet for a bit, between the two of them. Outside, however, it was loud, and Woozi was sure he could hear Hoshi above all the rest, Seokmin and Seungkwan not far behind.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan and Seungcheol would come to his office eventually, after they got settled, ate, and made sure the rest had confirmed Jeonghan was alive and not facing a trial from crimes the police uncovered from running his information through the computer. With someone with as long of a record and as secretive as Jeonghan, it wasn’t easy to pick apart the web for his information, and Woozi was still in the process of getting rid of any trace of Jeonghan, if he was asked (though he hadn’t heard about the 100 Most Wanted List until tonight). For now, he was content to enjoy his ramen and Vernon’s company, idle chit-chat passing between the two as they wished. Computer programs and war plans could wait.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>They ended up not picking up the issue until the next day, everyone too tired from the escapade of the previous night to sort through everything. The file Jeonghan placed on the table was so small, Woozi almost wondered why he had gone to all the trouble of even obtaining it in the first place, until he opened it.</p><p> </p><p>The file was only two pages, double-sided.</p><p> </p><p>“This is just a list of names,” Woozi frowned at the papers as he read them.  “And…aliases?” He looked closer at the names, concern growing when he recognized several…including his own.</p><p> </p><p>“We think the Agency is on a hunt for new agents.” Seungcheol sat down on the couch, Jeonghan joining him.</p><p> </p><p>Woozi placed the file back down on the table. “Think or know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Think, for right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“This file contains the real names and aliases of over fifty free-lance agents. Don’t you find it odd it wasn’t stored more securely? Like, I don’t know, in an underwater facility or behind a thousand firewalls that are triggered at the slightest hint of a hacking code? How did you even find out it was at Mr. Risatti’s house without me?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol sighed, clasping and unclasping his hands. “Neo just rescued two guys from the Stadium and Stray Kids…they’re missing half their group.”</p><p> </p><p>Woozi’s eyebrows shot to his hairline and even Jeonghan looked surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there some super secret leader group chat I don’t know about or have you been keeping secrets from us?” Woozi crossed his arms. He was beginning to get peeved. This was important information and Seungcheol (possibly Jeonghan, too) had been keeping it from him?</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol shook his head. “Look, it’s nothing like that. I…we, the leaders, have been keeping tabs on the Agency and their Stadium ever since the last timeo. Neo didn’t even mention they were still trying to pull people out until a few weeks ago and then Stray Kids all of the sudden went underground with half of their team gone. When Neo pulled the two guys out, their leader mentioned that they had heard rumors of a list of names that the Agency was going to start hunting down. I wanted to confirm it before I said anything to the rest of our team and cause unnecessary worry. You just got wrapped in it last night because we needed your eyes and computers. I didn’t have any other option and I didn’t want to send Jeonghan in without him knowing what he was getting into.”</p><p> </p><p>It was true. Seungcheol had handed him an address and told him it was a simple break-and-enter and to just keep tabs. And that was exactly what Woozi had done, after briefing Jeonghan on the lousy security system Mr. Risatti had, even after Jeonghan had gotten arrested, until he’d gotten the notice (a very late notice, he might add) that the Agency had dispatched an agent to the precinct Jeonghan had been held at.</p><p> </p><p>Woozi turned his attention to Jeonghan. “And how do you fit in to all of this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good at keeping secrets and a level head,” Jeonghan said evenly. “I’m also the only one who has any experience with traditional alarm systems.”</p><p> </p><p>Woozi rolled his eyes at the response, knowing that information already, as he turned his attention back to Seungcheol. “So what are you going to do now? For all you know, this list could be fake. I, for one, don’t recognize half of the names on this list and you know I have a database that contains the info of ninety-eight percent of the freelancers out there.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think it’s fake?”</p><p> </p><p>Woozi leaned back and crossed his arms. “Yes. Given the lack of security, especially. Why keep such an important list that once leaked would cause all of your targets to vanish into thin air? It’s nonsensical and highly unlike an organization like the Agency.” He watched Seungcheol wilt under the words, though barely, keeping his body language in check.</p><p> </p><p>But Woozi wasn’t finished. He leaned forward, looking Seungcheol in the eye. “However, for as long as I’ve known you, you don’t chase after ghosts unless you’re sure they’re real. So, maybe the list is fake, but not a complete dud.” Woozi picked up the file and rolled himself backwards towards his desk, pulling the papers out as he did. Spinning himself around, he placed the papers in the printer and started scanning them to his computer.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll cross-reference the names in my database and see if there’s news of anyone else going missing other than the Stray Kids members,” he said. He knew, without looking behind him, that Seungcheol was smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Woozi. You’re the best.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t mention it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another half-baked work, yay. The inspiration has really been hitting the last couple of weeks...</p><p>I've never written any kind of secret agent/spies thing, so hopefully this works out okay XD It's probably going to be corny, cliche, and just typical of a secret agent au, but hey, it's going to be fun writing it :D </p><p>Oh, btw, the answer to the title of this fic is sneakers :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lack of Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woozi heard a dog barking a few doors down as he waited out front of the shabby door of a third-floor apartment hidden deep in one of the worst, if not <em>the</em> worst, parts of town. The apartment was back in the corner of the complex and had a tiny window that probably belonged to the bathroom and one regular sized window that led to a fire escape that ended in the narrow alley next to the building, the curtains over the window tightly drawn (a closer inspection of the fire escape had led to the discovery of several well-placed traps, which made Woozi feel marginally better about the obvious other entrance available to intruders).</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Woozi had scouted the building before he had entered it. He was cautious, not stupid.</p><p> </p><p>Music started playing from further down the hall in another apartment, its unsavory notes making Woozi cringe slightly as he knocked on the door again. He finally heard the deadbolt slide and a bleach-blonde head peeked around the doorframe before it opened entirely to reveal an exhausted Chan holding a handgun.</p><p> </p><p>Woozi held up the grocery bags he was holding in one hand. “I brought food…and hair dye. Figured you might need it.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan waved Woozi in, quickly shutting the door behind him and sliding the lock in, then leading Woozi further into the apartment. “How did you find us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your IP address,” Woozi said dryly, raising an eyebrow at the kid laying on the couch asleep hooked up to an IV drip (someone he was pretty sure he didn’t have cataloged in his database, interestingly enough), as they walked into the kitchen. “Yours wasn’t using the tracing scrambler well enough, so I was able to trace it. I wouldn’t worry too much, though, because I really had to dig.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan swore under his breath. “Wait here a second.” He disappeared into the bedroom right off the kitchen and Woozi heard a frantic but quiet conversation through the open door. Setting the bags on the table, he quickly looked around the apartment. The kitchen lead right into the living room, which had the sleeping kid, already cataloged away for further investigation when he got back to his own base (if Chan didn’t care to answer questions), and the window with the fire escape window. There was the bedroom Chan had disappeared into and another closed door on the other side of the living room, probably another bedroom. It was a tiny apartment, cramped, but when one was desperate for a safe house, you can’t be too picky.</p><p> </p><p>Chan came out of the bedroom followed by a young man with light brown hair Woozi already knew as Seungmin, who nodded briefly at him before disappearing into behind the other closed door.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s going to try to figure out how to run a better scrambler,” Chan said, opening the grocery bags and putting them away.</p><p> </p><p>Woozi shrugged. “Like I said, I wouldn’t worry too much about it. It was pretty hard to dig up as it was with my equipment.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan turned around to look at Woozi, who was surprised to see the glare rising in the younger’s eyes. “You don’t understand, I just lost <em>half of my team</em> and my youngest almost died. We <em>all</em> almost died. I’m not going to take any chances, not when we’re so vulnerable right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Woozi held his palms up and outward in a peace gesture. “Okay, okay, I understand, believe me. I didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the glare had arrived, it was gone, and Chan’s shoulders slumped. “Sorry, I’ve just been…on edge lately.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s understandable. I’d be the same way if half of my team was missing and I didn’t know where they were.”</p><p> </p><p>“So why are you here? Why did you bother to come find us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol wanted to make sure you guys were okay…and I had some questions that needed answering.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan nodded and gestured for Woozi to sit down, taking a seat himself. “That’s more than anyone else has done for us. What do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“The attack was planned, in great detail, and probably well in advance,” Woozi said, spinning around to face Seungcheol from where he had been looking at his computers, clicking a thumb nail against his front teeth. “Chan’s guessing the Agency was actually after all eight of them, but something went wrong, and they only got four of them.”</p><p> </p><p>Woozi had talked with Chan for well over two hours, but it had taken him longer than he had originally thought to get back to his home base, instincts and training going on alert halfway there with the suspicion of being tailed, even though he hadn’t been able to pick out anyone specific.</p><p> </p><p>It had left him unsettled and he had texted Chan as soon as he felt the tail was gone to let him know, just in case.</p><p> </p><p>“So the Agency is definitely hunting again,” Seungcheol said, leaning forward from where he sat on Woozi’s couch. “What about the kid?”</p><p> </p><p>Woozi spun around again and clicked a couple windows before pulling up what looked like a high school yearbook and a police report. “Yang Jeongin, high school drop-out, went missing about a year ago after his parents died when they were hit by a car when crossing the street one night.”</p><p> </p><p> “He was in the foster system and he has a record?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yang was arrested shortly before his parents’ death on a claim of pickpocketing, but it was never proven, so the charges were dropped, and the record was sealed. The day his parents died was the day he dropped out of high school, a whole year short of graduating, weirdly enough. He never made it to the foster system because there was suddenly no Yang Jeongin to be found after the funeral. He just vanished off the face of the earth.”</p><p> </p><p>“So Bang picked him up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Looks that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“So why did the Agency attack them?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I’m trying to figure out. Chan’s group isn’t known for doing the type of work we or Bangtan do, so unless that’s why the Agency is looking to capture them, I’d say it was more for having highly skilled fighters in their Arena pool.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol rubbed his face, sighing. “This isn’t making any sense. The only pieces we have is that list Jeonghan pulled, what Neo said, and that the Strays are missing half of their members.”</p><p> </p><p>“And those pieces aren’t really adding up to anything other than just random, unconnected incidents. I don’t know what to tell you, Cheol. If we had more information or more serious incidents directly related to us, I would be more inclined to investigate, but…” Woozi trailed off with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no point in sticking ourselves out there if there’s nothing to be found,” Seungcheol finished, standing up.  </p><p> </p><p>“So what do you want me to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol flubbed his lips as he thought. “Just keep an eye on things for now. If something comes up, we’ll deal with it then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll start looking for jobs for us.” Woozi spun back around to face the monitors and started clicking away.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he heard to door shut softly behind him, he minimized he windows with the job listings on a deep web for those with skills of the nature of Woozi’s group, and switched over to another monitor.</p><p> </p><p>A few more clicks pulled up another duo of pictures, both looking like passport photos, and several articles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Exchange Student, Osaki Shotaro, Goes Missing</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Star Student, Jung Sungchan, Still Unlocated</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Search For Students Starts on Its Eighth Week With No Results</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Bodies Found In River, Identified as Jung Sungchan and Osaki Shotaro</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Of course, only half of those articles were true, but Woozi went and read the articles anyways, resting his chin in his hand as he read through the articles for clues.</p><p> </p><p>Seventeen and Neo as a whole weren’t exactly on the most…civil of terms at the moment, so Woozi couldn’t just show up at the front door with his questions like he had with Chan. He was going to have to his research the hard way.</p><p> </p><p>But Woozi wasn’t the best in his trade for nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Absently he glanced over at progress bar of the debugging program he’d started before he had left to go see Chan, noting that it was almost done.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully it would find out what was wrong with his computers, if there was anything, before it got worse.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another episode of which Sunny doesn't know what she's doing, ends up with another fic with more than one group, and is scrambling for a plausible sounding plot XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>